warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Mercury's Story: Trauma
It was the year 2035. I was 7 years old when the Great World War begun. My father was the soldier of the military army, the Allies, and my mother kept me safe from invaders and scavengers, saying, "It's alright, honey. We will make it. It will be over soon.". I heard loud bangs and massacres of victims overwhelming their killers, and I saw warships deploying robots down to our towns, and that's when the enemies attacked. Storms of bombs and bullets rattled our homes and my eyes, not bearing the violence I was in, and then, one of those evil bots came to us, and held hostage of my mother. I cried to let her go, but it was useless. I had my weapons, yet I never knew how to use it, and the villian laughed while I helplessly kicked him with my feet. He shoved me and I got cut by a piece of metal, scarring my face, and my mother attacked him. I hid behind my bedroom and watched as my mother dismantled him without weapons and brutally beated him to death. When the house was clear, my mother ran to me, hugging and saying, "Shhh, it's all right, honey. It's all rig-", and I heard the bang. My eyes burned in mercy as my mother collapsed with a hole in her head, and when I turned around, my father held his Avenger. He looked at me and said, "You are not my son.", and pivoted his Avenger toward my head, with his eyes having the pleasure to murder my mother and me. I closed my eyes and a crash rammed at my father, knocking down his Avenger, scrambling and beating the mysterious robot with his Punisher. After I tried to run, a Spectre slidded through and covered me when an explosion blasted its way through the wall, ringing my ears, and the savior plummetted the enemies with its Tarans, and as it forces me to take cover, I saw my father pushing the red guy down the ground and pointing his gun to it. My mind races with fury as it flows with memories of my mother and father happliy talked to me with fun, played with me, cared about me when I got hurt, and the hugs...and I jumped to him, booming the floor with my feet and knocking my father down. He grumbled and looked at me with its murderous eyes. I looked at him, and payed him no pity. "You are not my father.", and I shot him with my Dragoon. Oil spilled around the room, and he lied besides my mother, his Punisher and Avenger drowned in the depth of the bloodshed I made. Inquistor and Spectre pulled me out to safety, and as we ran away, I looked to my home one last time, and it exploded. Tears went through my heart and revenge stabbed my eyes, and we went to one of the warships to escape from hell itself. When I sat into my new bedroom, I shuffled through my belongings when Spectre and Inquist came across. The blue one gave me a photo of me and my family and said, "We are sorry for your loss. To ensure you feel home, we can become your family.". Then the red one said, "My name is Inquistor, and this is my sis, Spectre. You can call me Inquist and her Spec. What's your name, lad?". I thought of my response. My mother and father never called me anyone, but my mind suggested one. "My name...is Mercury.". Category:Blog posts